


Sunny Side

by Xxabby_452000xX



Series: MCR Short Stories [1]
Category: MCR - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxabby_452000xX/pseuds/Xxabby_452000xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Parade: it's dark and dingy and needs a spring cleaning, but that's not the only thing there. People exist in the small place. They all work together, too! Helena travels to The Black Parade and gets stuck there. The only thing Gerard does right, is bringing her home, but how does he do it? *Warning* Super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Side

Her fingers curled around the withering wooden railing, the pond looking magnificent as ever. It's water shined and rippled over, small waves creating torrents of water to splish-splash onto embedded rocks as they erode and slip away through a small unseen stream.

Twirling around, the small, knee length, white dress swirled like a water slide, pulling her body and mind under its fascinating trap.

"Don't you wish you could stay here forever?" Whispered the man in the tree. She didn't move, not frightened but thinking. Thinking of the possibility that this man was speaking to her in the short dress, thinking of the pond with its morass twirling the ends as a vine would a tree.

Spinning around, she looked at the man, "You know, if I had a world of my own-"

"Which you do," interrupted the silent man in the warping tree limbs.

"-I'd have it be made of nonsense-"

"Which it is," he interrupted once again.

The girl placed her hands on her hips, "Would you stop that?" Her scowl reflected out of the mans hazel orbs, hypnotising her in mystery, wonder.

Swinging down, the man looked her in the eyes, a hand caressing her cheek.

"My dear, what is it that you want? That you need?" Their eyes locked for a moment, her trapped in his gaze, unable to think of the most impeccable things, dangerous things.

"I-I," she stuttered, her thoughts scattered, hands grabbing her ideas from thin air.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" His breath against her face was sending chills down her thin spine, spreading throughout her body like a disease.

"No, I just simply have nothing to say. Is that complex enough for you?" The look she gave him proved her to him that she had thought of nothing from the past two years. He placed his soft, warm hands on her bare shoulders, feeling the smooth yet firm muscle underneath the skin.

"Look deeper. Memories show your deepest secrets, wants, needs. Find them for me." The girl was reeling back in her own mind as the man stepped back, faded into the darkness of the tree. His presence was still there; an eerie feeling in the warm air.

"I wish that you never told me, never told me I knew."

"Knew what?"

"Knew that this is my world, my world of nonsense. That people here are fictional. That if I chose to stay here, I'd have to stay here forever." She was getting out her feelings. She didn't want to be here, never did really. She just wanted to make her little men happy. That's all.

"Now, do you feel better?" The girl nodded her head. "Good," There was a slight snap as the branch was thrown onto the ground, leaves tumbling down in a shower over the parade of marchers that popped up from the soil.

"Hey, guys." She whispered to the stomping mini parade, wanting to be heard. Little "Hey"s were heard afterward. She loved Cornelious and his parade: The Black Parade.

"Do you like it here?" Gerard whispered silently. There was a long silence between them, almost too long.

She opened her mouth to speak, "I love The Black Parade and the guys, you of course, Gee. Always there for me, but I think it's time for this little fantasy to end." Gerard's face distorted into surprise. He didn't think she would want to leave so fast. Yes, he knew she didn't like it there as much as him and the guys did, but this girl was like family to them in the times they've spent together.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She nodded, her mind was set in going back to her real home back in Battery City. She longed to see her family again, her brother and sisters, mother and father. "Alright, if you're sure. I'll go inform the guys you're leaving for good."

A small shard of guilt and pain spread through her body. Did she want to leave so much that she'd leave her second family? Her mind wasn't sure, neither was her heart.

"Girl! Girl, wait!" The skeleton shouted at her. She looked down at the ground, Cornelious was climbing her small flats and stood against her leg. "You can't go! We love you too much to let you leave!"

"Awe, poor Cornelious. Don't worry, I'll be thinking of you guys constantly. Never will you be out of my mind." The skeleton climbed onto her outstretched hand. "I love you too, Cornelious," her lips crash onto his marching hat, disarraying it on his bony skull. Little voices surrounded her as footsteps approached her still standing body.

"Is this what you really want?" Her brain computed this as Mikey.

"Yes, Mikey. It really is." She shook her arms out.

"But, I thought you liked us?" Her body turned to face Frank.

"I do like you guys but I think it's time for me to move on. That's all." She tucked a piece of hair behind her small ears.

"I hope you get home safely." Ray spoke weakly, but meant good.

"Thanks, Ray. That means a lot to me." Her smile was genuine, held all the passion she felt for The Black Parade. She couldn't stop smiling.

Bob walked up to her small, nimble frame and crouched down. He didn't speak to her, but hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Bob. All of you. I'll miss you all." She sniffled and wiped her makeup-less eyes. Gerard was the last to come up to her, saving the best for last most likely.

"I want to tell you something," he paused, breathing heavily. "The Black Parade is not a part of your imagination. It's real, I'm real, the guys are real. You're real. Cornelious is real. Everything you experienced here was really happening." There was a moment of silence between the group. None knew what to say.

The girl was shell shocked. She had no idea that this was true!

"I love you, Helena." His lips met hers as the kiss lasted only a second. He pulled away quickly. "Be safe. I'll see you soon." With a push in the direction of the pond, she fell in.

What did he think he was doing?! She thought vigorously. Was he trying to kill her? Her lungs started to ache as the darkness pulled her under the surface of reality.

When Helena woke up, taking in huge gulps of air, she laid on the ground, her dress getting muddy. Where was she? Helena didn't quite know for sure, but had a feeling. There was an old house in the distance. Should she go knock? Her mind was shouting 'Yes!' at her, signalling that something important was there.

Her feet stepped up onto the porch, ringing the doorbell. Nothing happened for a moment but after a while, she heard footsteps.

"Who is it?" Was yelled through the wooden door as it burst open, revealing something Helena didn't expect to see.

"Gerard?" He looked at her.

"Helena? Is that really you?" Helena nodded her head. "Would you like to come in?"

"Please." With that she stepped inside. Helena sat down in a chair in the living room. Gerard sat next to her. "You know, Gerard? I'm glad you pushed me into that pond." He gave her a weird look. "I'll tell you later."

With that, Helena thought of what The Black Parade has brought her: joy in her reality, acquaintances, love. She's one lucky girl who's been shown both the dark and brightness of light. She embraces it. Loves it as no one else would.

[Here's The Link To My Wattpad Profile Page! Check It Out!](http://www.wattpad.com/user/Xxabby_452000xX)

 

[This Is The Direct Link To Sunny Side Through Wattpad.](http://www.wattpad.com/101612385-mcr-short-stories-sunny-side)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first work on AO3 and I'm enjoying it a lot! Kind of confused me a bit at first but I still love it!  
> -Abby


End file.
